Oh, Paulie Pie!
by appositive
Summary: Paul and Dawn go on a romantic picnic of love together. If you start reading this story and hate it from the second paragraph on, then you'll just love the ending. Trust me. Written in honor of Halloween.


**A/N**: Here's my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy! :)

If the story seems out of character from the second paragraph on, there's a reason for that. Mwa ha ha! Happy Halloween!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

Wiping his face with his sleeve hard enough to leave red blotches, Paul had to swallow his cries of outrage. He felt completely and utterly violated. He shuffled down the hallway, mumbling curses under his breath. Trying in vain to block out the memory and to forget why his sleeve was damp, Paul slammed his door and buried his head under the covers.

* * *

Paul's heart was beating furiously in his chest. A light smile played on his features as he strolled nervously up the paved walk. The purple-haired boy was trying not to show his anxiety. Playing the part of the cool kid, he rapped firmly three times against the hard-wood door.

A bluenette swung the door open, a cheery grin on her face. "Paul!" she exclaimed loudly and excitedly.

She was, in Paul's eyes, the most beautiful girl in the world. Blushing slightly, he opted for a simple "hey."

"I'm not done making our picnic basket, so you can come in while you're waiting." Dawn grabbed Paul's hand and led him to the kitchen. The touch made the boy's cheeks redden a shade darker.

Leaning back in his chair, he watched as she cooked and hummed. After a few minutes, Paul became slightly impatient. He wanted to get started with their date. So, our purple protagonist stood up, slamming the front legs of his chair to the ground in the process. Silently, he walked over to where Dawn was standing and began to help with the cooking.

"Oh, Paul! You're so helpful!" Dawn cooed.

Paul shot her a crooked grin. "I make a mean Cheri Poffin."

The two baked pizza and Poffins side by side. When at last the oven dinged, signaling that both were ready, Dawn donned two adorable oven mitts. Paul couldn't help but smirk at the design; the mitts were covered with smiling Pokéballs.

However, the smirk was wiped clean off his face when Dawn turned around, clutching the pizza and allowing Paul to get a good whiff of it. "Oh, Paulie! Doesn't my pizza just smell _intoxicating_?"

_More like toxic_, Paul thought, but aloud he blatantly lied. "Oh Dawn dearest, I can't _wait_ to try some!" His cheeks hurt from the giant fake smile that spanned his face.

"Oh, and your Poffins are just delightful," she added, shoving several of them into her mouth. After swallowing, she continued. "Wherever did you learn to cook like that?"

Ignoring the fact that his girlfriend had just eaten Pokémon food, Paul grinned, the compliment going straight to his ego. "I picked up one or two things from watching Reggie."

"Oh, Paul! You're the best!"

Smiling dopily, the couple packed a picnic basket and set off. They walked until they came across a cliff overlooking the beach. The two laid out their blanket and took in the romantic scene.

Or at least Paul did. Dawn couldn't keep her eyes off of the attractive boy. She giggled. "Ahhhh! I can't believe I'm actually on a date with Paulie-pie!"

Paul gave the girl an agitated look. "Uh, Dawn?"

"Yes Paulie-pie?"

"Shut up."

And so, the couple looked at the scenery in a silence only broken by Dawn's occasional munching of Poffins.

After a while, Paul started up a conversation. "Dawn dearest, how is it possible for someone to be so beautiful?"

Dawn blushed. "Oh, Paulie-pie. Same way _you_ manage to be so handsome." She giggled. Paul chuckled in return. So Dawn giggled a little more. And it just went on and on like that for the next twenty minutes.

Finally, the laughter died down. The two stared deep into each other's eyes. "Paul," Dawn whispered, leaning closer, "Kiss me."

"With pleasure." And with that, Paul puckered his lips, took Dawn's hand, and leaned closer, closer, closer, closer…

* * *

Paul woke up in a cold sweat. Immediately, he hopped out of bed and race down the hallway, slamming open the bathroom door. He bent over the toilet and emptied the contents of his stomach. He felt like vomiting again, just to cleanse himself of what he almost dreamed of doing to Dawn, but found his tummy to be devoid of any more food.

Reggie's sleepy silhouette appeared in the doorway. "Paul," he mumbled, sleep deprivation and concern showing in his voice, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Paul snapped. He just wanted to be left alone.

Reggie noticed Paul's position. "Huh. Did you throw up? Are you sick?"

"No, Reggie. Go away."

"Jeez, I was just worried about you. You look pale…"

Paul responded with a glare evil enough to send college students crying to their mothers.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving. Happy?" Exasperated, Reggie backed out of the room. Sometimes, being Paul's brother was a difficult job.

Alone at last, Paul finally let out his tears of disgust.

* * *

**A/N**: In case the sequencing confuses you, the first paragraph actually comes after the end of the story. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
